The present invention relates to a publish/subscribe messaging system, and more particularly relates to a publish/subscribe messaging system using a subscribe-event model.
Publish/subscribe messaging systems are used to publish subscription topics to subscribers. The subscription topics are usually defined ahead of time, and subscribers have access to this list at design-time (while developing the subscribing software) or run-time (dynamically provided by the publisher).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,140 issued May 27, 2003 to Wewalaarachchi et al. for SERVICE-ORIENTED COMMUNITY AGENT discloses a system and method to provide the creation and operation of remote real-time data monitoring and control systems and includes a communication gateway coupled to real-time devices. The communications gateway transforms the real time data collected for disparate and non-interoperable systems in a single common data format. The communications gateway provides an object server with a list of the real-time devices to which the communications gateway is connected, and their attributes. The object server publishes this list, and subscribers can access this list and request subscriptions to specific attributes of certain devices. The object server creates a data object corresponding to the requested information. A subscriber includes a service agent which accesses the object server.
U.S. patent application Publication US 2002/0138499 published Sep. 26, 2002 by Anderson et al. for FUNCTION/SERVICE BASED DATA EXPORT discloses a data exporter equipped to detect presence of an application of interest, identify exportable data of the application including the function/service affiliation of the exportable data, and export the data in a function/service based manner.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0061348 published Mar. 27, 2003 by Jacors, JR for SYSTEM AND METHOD OF PROVIDING INFORMATION FROM A PLURALITY OF INFORMATION SOURCES discloses a system for providing specific information to a user and includes a subscription server which collects metric information from a plurality of metric publication providers. A user may log into the subscription server and subscribe to receive a specific set of metric data from a variety of metric publication providers. The user may define a user's view that presents only the metric data selected. A publication provider wishing to provide metric data via the subscription service sends a message to the subscription server indicating which metric information it publishes. The publication provider provides the metric information in a standardized form to the subscription server.
U. S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0182234 published Sep. 25, 2003 by Degroot for METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR DOCUMENT PRESENTMENT BETWEEN GENERIC PUBLISHERS AND GENERIC SUBSCRIBERS discloses a method and system for electronic document presentment over the Internet. The system mediates between generic publishers and generic subscribers located remotely through software accessed over the Internet and allows publishers and subscribers to be categorized according to their relationship to each other.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0208539 published Nov. 6, 2003 by Gildenblat et al. for EVENT DRIVEN INFORMATION PUBLICATION discloses an event-driven information publication system which includes one or more digital computer networks and one or more nodes on the computer networks. A node executed an information publication system application or applet. The note is capable of subscribing to one or more information item categories and receiving an information item that was published according to the one or more information item categories. The information publication system application processes the information item for display.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0217096 A1 published Nov. 20, 2003 discloses a network-based messaging system having multiple agents to communicate messages between multiple users in real time. Persona agents collect information about the properties of other agents and publish the information to other subscribing agents.